Letters to Demigods
by shadoweater22 AKA Cassie
Summary: Has this been done to death? Yes. Do I care? No. Rated T because some letters may not be appropriate for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bored, it's late, and I know it's done to death but letters to all the demigods! And some other people if you want. Kek. Give me ideas. I would prefer your letters in PMs but in review is good as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only one person sent me letters. Luckily there was a ton of them. Send more people!**

Dear Nico:

Hurry up and kiss Percy already. And slap that bitch Annabeth for me.  
>Cheers luv ya,<br>Ellz

Dear Ellz:

Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have to kiss Percy. And no.

From your friend that you abuse for ships,

Nico

Dear Jason:  
>How does it feels to be the only person who (sadly) knows about Pernico? Please help me force Nico to tell him.<br>Cheers luv ya,  
>Ellz<p>

Dear Ellz:

It's pretty hard to keep the secret. Also, I'm not going to attach him to a string, and make him tell him that.

From The Old man,

Jason

Dear Leo,  
>Have you ever woken up from a nightmare in a charred bed with a pile of ashes instead of sheets?<br>Cheers luv ya,  
>Ellz<p>

Dear Ellz:

Once, and it was amazing. I then remade my bed.

Dear Percy,  
>Why do you like Annabeth? All she does is contradict everyone. Besides, I know someone way better for you! ;)<br>Cheers luv ya,  
>Ellz<p>

Dear Ellz:

Just because she contradict's all of us doesn't mean she's bad. She's funny too you know. Oh and who?

From the guy who will blast you if he's a boy

Percy

And finally,

Dear Annabeth,  
>Fuck you to Tartarus and back. I hate you and I am proud of it. Heck, even Drew would be better for him. And get that smirk off ya face. Riordan better kill ya off.<br>Cheers luv ya, ;)  
>Ellz<p>

Dear Ellz:  
>A: Who's Riordan, B: I love you too C: I've already been through Tartarus. So, yeah. I've already been fucked to Tartarus and back with your logic.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Come on guys, I need more letters**

**-Cassie**

Dear Annabeth,  
>Riordan is the guy who is literally in charge of your life.<br>Cheers luv ya,  
>Ellz<p>

Dear Ellz,

AKA the guy who forced me into Tartarus? Nah, that was me having a spider web on my ankle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay**** more letters.**

Dear Hazel and Nico,  
>Why is it like being from another the forties? Does the world seem weird now?<p>

Dear what's your name?

I guess it's okay. We did have a little bit of trouble but we're fine now.

Nico and Hazel

Dear Annabeth,  
>Have you ever gone on fan fiction?<p>

Dear what is your name,

Yes, and I hated it.

Annabeth

Dear Percy,  
>Any chance you can get Annabeth to lighten up on her sister Emmalyn? You know, the weird one who looks more like her dad? Blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair (technically blonde so no saying anything about a redhead who isn't Rachel) PLEEEEEEEEASE? I only- I mean SHE only borrowed her laptop once and she put it right back! Plus, could you get her to let her sister borrow her copy of tfios? SHE hasn't read it yet.<br>-totally not Emmalyn, and you'd be a total coral skull if you thought I was her

Dear Totally not Emmalyn, and you'd be a total coral skull if you thought I was her,

Did you ask for permission? Nope. Sorry can't help. And what's TFIOS?

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,  
>You're the best sister ever so PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE can I borrow tfios? PLEASE PLEAS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? I promise I'll stop using your laptop and I'll stop telling the Aphrodite kids where you and Percy sneak off to! I NEEED TO READ THAT BOOK!<br>-Emmalyn, and please don't stab me!

Dear Emmalyn and please don't stab me!

No you can't I've already told you. And you're telling the Aphrodite kids where we sneak off to? I'm coming over and pounding your face

-From the angry girl,

Annabeth

Dear Piper,  
>Jason sucks. He doesn't deserve you. You need to finally realize your obvious love for Octavian!<br>-Emmalyn (the Stolls made me do it)

Dear Emmalyn (The stolls made me do it)

*Charmspeak into the letter* Totally, now go fall off a cliff and die.

-Piper

Dear Jason,  
>You don't deserve Piper. You need to open your eyes and see that you truly belong with... *drumroll* This brick! [] see, it loves you already!<br>-Emmalyn (that was all me)

Dear Emmalyn (That was all me),

Bricks don't have feelings. Now just um, get a life

-Jason

Dear Annabeth,  
>The spiderweb wouldn't have been attached to your dam ankle had it not been for Riordan. He is literally the reason behind your nightmares.<p>

Dear is that Ellz?,

So he's the reason I love Percy? Okay.

-Annabeth

Dear Percy,

Do you know that people pair you with Artemis, Athena, and Hestia and actually legitimately think that you should be together? What are your thoughts on that?

From,  
>Megan,<p>

Dear Megan,

It literally disgusts me, Annabeth showed me that, I got the site blocked on the internet

-Percy

Dear Thalia,

How do you feel about people pairing you with Nico? Your COUSIN?

From,  
>Megan<p>

Dear Megan,

A: Disgusting B: I'm a Hunter of Artemis, so I wouldn't be with him anyway.

-Thalia

Dear Annabeth,

What's it like being the leader of the most powerful teenagers in the world? Also, is it fun being awesome?

From,  
>Megan<p>

Dear Megan,

It's okay. I mean your leading a group of people who get attacked everyday. And then there is the fact that we probably are about to get killed.

-Annabeth

Dear Octavian,

Why are you such an asshole? You DO realize that the evil Mother Earth is trying to kill you all, right? Is this really a good time to attack CHB?

From,

Megan

Dear Megan,

What did you just call me? I'm going to talk attacking CHB and kill you instead

-Octavian

Dear Piper,

Why do you think everyone hates you so much? Do they not realize how many monsters/spirits/gods you've killed?

From, your fan,  
>Megan<p>

Dear Megan,

Thanks for being a fan. And I believe it's because I'm a child of Aphrodite and I'm sussposed to be beautiful. Seriously? I don't need to be beautiful to be an Aphrodite child.


End file.
